Celia
Powers and Abilities *'Physical Attributes:' *'Enhanced Whipsmanship:' *'Improvisation:' *'Psychochemist:' **'Psychological Knowledge:' **'Chemistry:' *'Gifted Intellect:' *'Tracker/Stalker:' *'Disguise Mastery:' **'Unnaturally Good Liar:' Nen Four Major Principles *'Ten:' Ten is a technique that allows Sierra to keep her Aura Nodes open without having her aura flow away all at once and dissipate. Instead, Sierra controls the flow of her aura through and around her body; rendering her highly resistant if not simply immune to emotional Nen attacks as well as the most basic of physical attacks. In addition, Ten allows Sierra to resist the ageing process; granting her notably decelerated ageing. *'Zetsu: '''Zetsu is a technique that allows Sierra to simply shut off the flow of aura from her body at will; seemingly rendering her presence nearly impossible to detect via supernatural means as well as enable her to sense the auras of others to an incredible extent. *'Ren:' Sierra is capable of activating Ren; the ability to output a vast amount of Aura from her body and keep it attached to her while projecting it outward explosively. Consequently, Sierra's physical strength and durability are greatly augmented; as well as giving her a large aura pool for advanced techniques. Sierra possesses an extremely powerful Ren; and when hostile Sierra's Nen becomes rich with an overwhelming blood lust. Advanced Techniques *'Gyo: Sierra is capable of applying Ren and concentrating her aura into one specific body part; enabling her to seemingly supercharge that particular body part. As a result, Sierra is considerably adept in Gyo, seemingly using it to replicate augmented senses as well as to grant herself the ability to see aura down to the smallest of traces. Sierra has demonstrated sufficient skill to activate Gyo from Ten; siphoning off her naturally emitted aura. *'''In: Sierra has demonstrated the ability to seemingly conceal her aura flow; enabling her to conceal her aura and Nen from any form of the five senses or even simply extrasensory perception. As a result, Sierra is capable of utilizing all the unique traits of Zetsu while stil actively utilizing Nen. *'En:' Sierra can activate En to create a sensory barrier around herself composed of her Aura; enabling her to determine the shape and movement of anything that enters the barrier, their capability to utilize Nen and she has even demonstrated the ability to distinguish between living beings and Nen constructs by scouring for the employment of the principles of Ten. Sierra's En can extend up to 500 metres in radius; denoting her talent with Nen. *'Shu:' Sierra can utilize Shu to enshroud an object with her aura and in a sense use said object as an extension of her body; which she can then utilize to strengthen and protect said item or even drastically enhance it's efficacy as a tool or weapon. Sierra's Shu is considered to be extremely formidable. *'Ken:' Sierra can activate Ken to maintain Gyo over her entire body, allowing her to defend against attacks from any direction. Ken is useful as a defensive measure, but is tiring to maintain, and is not as strong as Gyo when used on a specific part of the body since it is dispersed across all of it. Due to this, it is mainly used when being cautious. *'Ko: '''Sierra utilizes Ko to focus absolutely all of her individual Aura into a specific part of her body. Zetsu is used to stop the flow of Aura across her entire body with all of it being forced into a single spot. Tremendously empowering that specific part of her body. The massive concentration of so much Aura in one spot creates an intense high-pitched dissonance, akin to metal being ground and representing how much raw power is contained within the body part or object. Legion *'Pills and Potions:' Pills and Potions is a Manipulation-type Nen ability that enables Celia to generate incredibly potent psychoactive; if not at times entirely hallucinatory secretions from her body that can be administered either directly or indirectly at any given time. To increase the versatility and potency of her Nen ability, Celia has imposed a variety of Vows and Limitations to empower and diversify her capabilities through this power. **'Pretty Pink:' Creation of slaves to her will through subjugation generated by a Manipulation based Hatsu ability that she can secrete at will through her body or alternatively supplement it with an additional ability to affect those she kisses. Both effects can be compounded to produce extremely subservient servants. Can be inhaled or directly administered through the intake of her bodily fluids. These persons are referred to as her "pets". **'Eerie Emerald: Allows her to trap opponents in an illusionary dream-like world where they are given visions derivative of their conscious and subconscious mind primed to blnd them with the maximum level of bliss they are possibly capable of achieving. Due to the effects of this ability, even if an opponent should break out of this the immense rush of dopamine flowing through their body renders them psychologically addicted to the ability. Alternatively, Eerie Emerald is capable of tapping into the horrors locked away within her opponent's mind to cause psychological torture and paralyze her opponent by having these fears actively manifest themselves before the target. Begins to affect the target on touch, can be directly administered through injection or by a kiss as a liquid. ' **'Gleeful Gold: Allows her to create a physical substance similar to that of butter which is perfectly edible and can be placed within the foods of others, forced down an opponents throat or given to her subordinates to be consumed. Gleeful Gold modifies the nervous system of an opponent/affects the pleasure and pain centres of the brain; dampening the pain centres and reconfiguring them in such a manner that they grant the victim incredible pleasure. As a result, those who consume this will be able to continue fighting unflinchingly regardless of the injury dealt to their bodies and due to the arousal generate will lust after battle. Can be personally consumed. **'''Ravenous Red: '''Hungry and Angry. ' **'Calm Cyan: Incredible tranquility and suggestability, rendering calmed about pretty much anything and extremely responsive to her questions to the point that they find it much harder to lie. If a lie is done regardless, the user will feel incredible pain. **'Ocsitant Orange: '''Sleepy. **'Baleful Black: 'Allows her to convince her victims to act out their darkest urges udner the influence of this thing, if combined with calm cyan can be convinced to do extremely dastardly things even without the influence of Pretty Pink; breaking apart her target on a psychological level while increasing their inherent darkness that can be used to further empower Mahlath. **'Torturous Teal: 'Convince her victims that they are under incredible pain that has psychosomatic effects capable of shattering wills and minds without necessarily even using any of the other colours. **'Intellectual Indigo: **'Lusty Lilac:' *'Babylonia:' Babylon''' is a collaborative-type and supportive Enhancement ability that makes use of soliciting Manipulation built off of Celia's own depravity that allows her to produce her own army of minions separate from those of Naamah fundamentally by accelerating the growth rate of her womb's stem cells. Idolatress uses the energies of Mahalath, Celia's own corrupted aura, as well as the genetic information of others to use her own body as a breeding stock for the birthing of strange creatures. As long as Celia has the requisite aura and genetic infromation she can produce an indefinite number of spawn. The birthing process is painless; pleasurable even, and Celia's gestation period enables her to make a full litter of fifty "children" a day provided that she spends the entire 24 hours doing solely that. Formerly, Celia was capable of reingesting the child during combat to empower herself; but has since placed a restriction stopping her from doing so to empower her womb such that her Nen grants any "child" midbirth direct support as a supernatural energy and thus reducing any cause for concern for directly engaging in battle. **'''Babylonia: Demon: Come solely from Human DNA. ***'Babylonia: Oni: '''Born from Enhancers. Male red-haired demon kids; Counteractive Enhancement technique that allows them to get stronger as the battle progresses; supportive Enhancement technique that lets them modify their body size. Claws. ***'Babylonia: Lilin: Born from Manipulators. Female blue haired demon kids; ****Can manipulate others; amassing a great number of servants through multiple methods. ****Have an ability similar to Lilith enabling them to drain the aura right out of a non-Celia target; which can then be used to strengthen themselves or fed back to their mother. They can also put aura into someone through a kiss. ****Manipulate their own appearance so they're never out of place. ***'''Babylonia: Imp: Born from Emitters. Born with the ability to generate and manipulate Malathian energy that if intelligent enough they can use to make various techniques. ***'Babylonia: Leviathan: '''Born from Transmuters. Hellfire, Water, Scales, inherently a bit serpentine. Can combine any of these properties in any way they see fit. ***'Babylonia: ________: Born from Conjurers. ***'Babylonia: ________: '''Born from Specialists, incredibly rare. **'Babylonia: Cyclops: **'Babylonia: Centaur:' **'Babylonia: Dracula:' **'Babylonia: Chesire:' **'Babylonia: Joguromo:' Threads that can use as weapons, use to weave or craft virtually anything they can imagine which they can augment with other Nen techniques or use to Marionette others. Magic Beast Spider DNA. *'Queen Bee: '''Queen Bee is a Manipulation-type Nen ability that enables Celia to create a telepathic rapport and sensory pass with those that she pricks or those that come into contact with her stringers, Nen constructs taking the form of small bees that can inject a target. Queen Bee transforms those she pricks into a remote source of En; which when combined with the sensory pass grants her an incredible perception of any and all activities occuring within a vast area as well as a constant telepathic connection to any of her servants enabling her to easily manage them. Through the telepathic connection Celia can speak directly into the minds of her targets; enabling her to overwhelm their minds or make suggestions for them to carry out actions under the pretense of it being their own thoughts. Personal *'Samael:' **'Mahalath:' Mahalath is a Specialist-type ability that enables Celia to devour the ambient desperation, despair, and depravity of those around her through a satanic-like hexagram made of aura that flickers beneath her clothing on her back created by her personal Nen Beast. Mahalath consumes this as a form of "energy" that can be used to physically empower herself in terms of physicality and self-healing capabilities, or that can be manipulated via the application of other Nen-types for a variety of purposes; (e.g the creation of constructs of this energy of depravity, energy blasts and even propulsion.) It should be noted that this energy is corrosive to the touch. **'Naamah: Naamah is a Specialist-type ability that enables Celia to manifest her Nen Beast according to various aspects of indulgence and iniquity; allowing her to summon demonic entities made primarily of this corrupted energy symbolic of it's associated attribute and demonstrate abilities as such. By combining Naamah with Mahalath, Celia has demonstrated the ability to personally assimilate the properties of her minions; further empowering her situationally. ***'''Naamah: Violence: ***'Naamah: Lust: '''Fire, Wind, Song ***'Naamah: Fraud:' ***'Naamah: Gluttony: Ravenous Tentacles ***'''Naamah: Obstinance **'Igrath: '''Igrath is a Specialist-type ability that enables Celia to feed the energies accumulated by Malahath back into the environment around her; rapidly tainting the world around her in her image and mutating the natural life around her. Celia can freely manipulate the resultant demonic hounds and wildlife that result as the world becomes painted in a twisted light; tendrils of darkness growing from trees affecting opponents both physically and within their mindscape and blue plumes of lava seeping into the world beneath her feet. The creatures distorted by Igrath have a bottomless appetite and ability to consume and appear to gain the ability to take on the properties of inorganic matter they consume to empower themselves while simultaneously being driven mad; the plants take on carnivorous properties and the ability to generate unique demonic tendrils to restrain, capture, and attack their foes. **'Lilith: Lilith is a Specialist-type ability operating through her Nen Beast that enables her to "plunder" a person through Mahalath, and as a result she is capable of consuming the aura and life-force of those she plunders, taking along with them their Hatsu abilities. However, Lilith only works on those she has affected with Pills and Potions, made physical contact with, and have pledged allegiance to her at some point in time. ***'''Hell Gate: Magik is an Emission-type ability that enables Celia to generate and open circular portals that enables her to to transport from one place to another; creating one portal in Location A and another simultaneously in Location B. Celia can transport herself; parts of herself, Nen abilities, or other individuals over great distances. ***'Dungeon: '''Turns any orifice on her body into a void that can suck in things harmlessly; does certain things for objects and people. Enhancment and Conjuration. ***'Black Diamond: Black Diamond is a Transmutation-type ability that enables Celia to transmute her aura into diamonds; allowing it to become incredibly hard and durable capable of resisting incredibly powerful attacks as well as to dramatically augment her own close-quarters attacks. By utilizing Shu across her body and weaponry she can greatly strengthen her might as well as the might of Conjuration-based abilities. ****'''Black Diamond: Kit-Kat: Kit-Kat is an application of Black Diamond that enables her to create three tails made out of diamond which she can produce from her body and manipulate at will; allowing her to move across vertical substances as well as assault her opponents with these razor-sharp incredibly durable aura tails. ***'Kitsune: '''Take the form of other people and their clothing. *'Susna: Susna is a Conjuration-type Nen ability that enables Celia to conjure a sentient spiked whip that moves as an extension of her willpower. Made out of her own Nen, Susna vibrates at incredibly high frequencies enabling it to impose the phenomenon of resonance on whatever it comes into contact with; weakening the molecular bonds of whatever it touches as a result enabling her to easily puncture, pierce and severe using this whip. In addition, due to these properties, Susna is considered to carry both an incredible heat and as a benefit of the vibrations travels at incredible speeds far surpassing the already supersonic speeds of a common whip; allowing it to superheat the air itself. Hoever, these are transmuted properties; Susna can selectively modify it's density, enabling it to pass through objects and render itself incredible dense; though it cannot pass through anything created by Nen. **'''Susna: Cyclone: Not truly a Nen technique, Celia simply moves Susna in a circular or spiralling motion; using its incredible speed, property of vibration, ability to superheat the air itself and it's density to seemingly carve out paths in the air itself that cause the generation of powerful gale-force winds. *'Baphomet: Le Vay: '''Create an artificial Nen space that serves as her personal territory; can be superimposed with Igrath to produce her own "Paradise". Touch a person with genuine sexual intent or lust enables her to create an aura imprint. This ability is entirely ineffective except for when combined with La Vey; enabling her to create an artificial Nen Space filled with the semblances of those she has imprinted in a temple devoted to her; who savagely and unflinchingly assault with preternatural strength and speed any who enter her realm with ill intent towards their goddess. *'Hydra: Hydra is a counteractive Enhancement-type Nen ability that enables Celia to augment the skeleto-musuclar stimulation, compactness, and development of her body as she receives pleasure; which due to the effects of Gleeful Gold enables her to simultaneously receive this from taking virtually any sort of pain or damage as well as traditional forms of pleasure. However, to increase the power and minimize the damage necessary to receive the benefits of this ability; Celia has imposed Vows and Limitations. Firstly, Needs and Wants does not operate limitlessly; having a power amplification cap at which point she achieves her peak at a factor of 25. Secondly, Needs and Wants grants a proportional amplication to pain (pleasure); not damage. Thirdly, Needs and Wants can only become active when Celia is within something she recognizes as combat or a confrontation. Fourthly, Celia will die if she attempts to change these limitations. Due to this, Celia can maintain Hydra indefinitely, and her resolve has strengthened her cap to 40; enabling her to fight on equal terms with the most powerful of physical powerhouses. Celia's own disturbingly high intellect created these vows in such a manner that she can contribute to Hydra herself by inflicting on herself pain. *'Snake Eye: '''By placing her fingers in the shape of a peace sign around her eyes Celia can augment the prowess of her vision; greatly superceding the abilities of Gyo and enabling her to see the passive aura and the effect it has on other life. As a result, Celia can see not only effortlessly pierce through the invisible veil of In; but simultaneously detect the presence of users of Zetsu due to them appearing as black blotches of silhouettes to her eyes. In addition, Celia has demonstrated the ability to directly perceive the emotions of a person and the nature of an individual's aura; her comprehension of Nen enabling her to at times guess the Nen-type of an individua. Through this as well and knowledge of the principles of Nen; Celia can determine the ambient hostility or bloodlust of an opponent by feeling the inherent radiance of emotions characteristic of aura and Nen. As hostility renders a person's aura a prominent, eye-catching red, Celia has demonstrated the ability to avoid the attacks of her opponent. *'Encantada: Encantada is a Transmutation and Enhancement-type Nen ability that enables Celia to change the properties of fluids such as her saliva and the secretions of her sweat glands to transform them into compounds directly applicable for combat; as well as to generate incredible amounts of them at will so she can coat herself, her allies or her opponents within them. *'Malora: '''Deep Purple Rival out of a specific element or a unique transmutation element that fuses the properties of more than one. **'Malora: Night of Passion:' Can transform into that element like a Logia, but adopts all the limitations of the element in terms of actually being hit. Regardless Celia doesn't really use this in combat often but rather to create mass pandemonium as a living embodiment of the element she represents. *'Mirror Alice: 'Render herself and those things shrouded by her aura invisible and intangible due to creating aura operating as mirror matter; matter that theoretically doesn't apply itself. *'Bael: '''Create sigils made of light that push stuff in that one ability concept, allows her to Geppo, Soru, Shigan, when used smartly Rankyaku, can serve both offensively and defensively, can be used to empower the force behind attacks and movement as well as a way to propel herself in a direction she wishes. Can also push her opponents off-balance or out of stance, disorienting them so she can attack.